Zim
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: 16 years ago Invader Sheer was sent to conquer Earth. Sheer fell in love with a human and had to abandon the mission she is outcasted after being found with child. The Tallest decided to let the smeet live, to be the most elite Irken soldier in history, too bad he resented the Irken society. (It'll be a ZAGr) I OWN NOTHING OF INVADER ZIM!
1. The Deal

**Zim**

 **Chapter I: The Deal**

The Great Assigning has just finished, and all the invaders were headed to their designated planets. Tallests Red and Purple were on the Massive, discussing a very important matter.

"We have to do something about him, we would be foolish to think he wouldn't try something!" Red was eating a chocolate covered donut while speaking to Purple.

"Oh, come on Red! Relax a little! He's on Planet Vort! Maximum security even! He can't do anything!"

"Did you forget what happened last week?! He nearly escaped! We can't let him ruin Operation Impending Doom II! I say we should send him to the filthy ball of dirt he came from! Tell him that if he doesn't bother us, we won't bother him, and he'll be out of our antennae for good!"

Purple was slurping his drink while Red was explaining his idea. _He does have a point. Well it's best to just go along with him, he can be so annoying when he doesn't get his way._ "O.K. fine. Change direction to planet Vort!"

 **~*Meanwhile on Planet Vort Prisoner Number 999*~**

A tall Irken, about 6'4", was doing his usual 9 sets of 800 sit-ups, 4 sets of 500 push-ups, and jogging in place for thirty minutes in between each set. His short black hair naturally spiked up, with his antennae sticking up. His giant ruby eyes burned with determination, excitement, and hatred. Still allowed (and willing) to wear the Irken soldier uniform, the shirt and gloves were currently off, showing his well toned muscles. _They can't keep me in here forever. I will be free of this place, and when I am I'm going home, my real home._ He was just about to finish his 7th set of sit-ups when he was interrupted by some _very_ unexpected guests.

"Prisoner Number 999: stand and respect the Almighty Tallests Red and Purple!" a guard that came up to his knees ordered the prisoner. He was followed by two seven foot tall Irkens. One dressed in red, the other purple.

"Well, well, well. The Tallest have decided to pay a visit to little old me? I'm flattered. I would offer you a chair but as you can see I am currently ill prepared for visitors." the prisoner said with a mixture of sarcasm and disgust.

"Prisoner 999! You will respect-"

"That's enough! Leave us." Red was starting to get annoyed. Once the guard left he continued. "Look, you piece of _filth_! We came here to offer you a deal. One that will benefit everyone involved."

The now dressed prisoner's antennae were perked up in interest, but eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I'm listening."

"We let you go on one thing: You go to the planet known as Earth and never contact us. If you don't bother us, the Irken Empire, then we won't bother you and that planet will be spared from Operation Impending Doom II and all other future conquests until you die."

The muscular inmate was surprised by the offer from the Tallest and thought hard about this deal. _I don't see how this could be a loss for me, I mean I was already planning to escape and go there anyways. This just gives me insurance that I won't have to worry about any attacks._ "And you swear I'll be left alone for the rest of my remaining life span as long as I stay on Earth and loose contact with Irk?"

"Yes, we swear by the Almighty Irken Goddess Irkenia that you will be left alone." Red held up his right two-fingered hand in the air while his left rested above his chest; Purple did the same while nodding in agreement.

The smallest of the three grinned, showing off human like teeth only sharper. Holding out a three-fingered, gloved hand, he almost whispered, "You have yourself a deal."

Tallest Red shook the offered hand. "You will be given a SIR unit, however it will be a defective one, perfect for the defective you are, Zim."

Zim kept his grin and simply said, "Thank you for the compliment."


	2. Arrival & a Rival

**A/N: Hey readers! Listen sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, the story is completely different from the show obviously so hop you guys like it anyways! Now on with the show! ;p**

 **Zim**

 **Chapter II: Arrival and A Rival**

"Dib I swear if you make me late for school again I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which you will never escape!" Gaz was by the front door playing her game slave, waiting for her older brother Dib. He had been ranting on and on about how "they" were coming and was up all night telling the swollen eyeball about some transmission. Honestly, Gaz could care less.

She was wearing a dark gray tank top, with a long-sleeve fish net top pulled over it. Her black skirt barely went down to her mid-thigh, and wore purple and black striped tights underneath. Her feet were clad in their usual foot wear, her clunky, old combat boots that had buckles instead of laces. Her short, dark magenta hair was in its natural, snake-jaw looking form. Eyes looking like they're closed, focused on the screen in front of her.

"OK Gaz I'm ready. Let's go" Dib came running down stairs after the threat, skipping breakfast. He was wearing his tattered trench coat over his blue shirt with the gray face on it. His black jeans covered the top of his hiking boots (for when he may see Bigfoot). His black hair in its scythe like style. Eyes hiding behind round, rimless glasses, kept looking around while they walked to school, on the lookout for anything unusual.

 **~*Hi Skool Auditorium*~**

"I wonder what the big announcement is! What do think Gaz?" Dib was sitting, more like bouncing, in his chair next to his sister Gaz, who was still playing her Game Slave.

"Leave me alone Dib, I'm in the zone."

The principal walked onto the stage and stood behind the podium that was on the right of the stage. Immediately, the entire room hushed, even Gaz paused her game to pay attention.

"Attention students. We will be getting a new student here."

 _A new student? Why is that so important?_ Dib was genuinely confused. The only time the principal came to talk to the students was when it was something very, very, _very_ important.

"This student is being transferred from Hinkle's Military School for Troubled Youth."

 _WHAT?! A KID FROM THE ULTIMATE PRISON FOR DELINQUINTS IS COMING HERE?!_ Dib, along with everyone else for that matter, was utterly terrified. Well everyone but Gaz, she was curious.

"He is being transferred here to be integrated into normal life. As long as there are no problems everything should be swell. Now it's time to introduce the newest addition to our school."

Everyone turned to their left where they heard the jingling of chains. The entire school gasped at the sight that stood before them.

There were two giants in full S.W.A.T. attire, each holding a machine gun. In the middle of the two brutes, stood a 6'4" teen boy, with black spiked hair. His brilliant blue eyes sparked with mischief. He had a nose that was so flat it was like it wasn't even there, and his ears were non-existent. His mouth formed a smirk at all the stunned faces. The uniform from his old school was of a dark pink with light pink segmented long sleeves, and black pants tucked into incredibly high black boots. His hands only had three fingers and wore black gloves that went all the way up to his elbows. Around his wrists and ankles were cuffs that connected to each other, making escape next to impossible. But the reason everyone was shocked was because of one simple fact: his skin was green.

"Alright boys take the cuffs off." The principal was ready to get this over with. The boy held out his wrists, his smirk still on his face, while the guards proceeded to unlock the restraints. Once they were off the boy, rubbing his wrists, and the guards heading off stage, walked over to the podium. The principal stepped aside for him to speak.

The teen stood behind the podium and looked over his audience. Still having not said a word, the principal was getting annoyed. "Come on kid, we haven't got all day."

And with that, the boy spoke, his voice was raspy yet clear, "Hello fellow students, my name is Zim Corporate. I would just like to say before any of you start any rumors, I have a skin condition. Please, I do hope that we can still be friends though. And I would also like to thank you all for giving me a chance." He flashed a toothy smile, showing very sharp teeth, causing almost all the girls to swoon.

 _Skin condition my foot! That thing is an alien! I knew they were coming! I have to warn everybody!_ But before Dib could do anything they were dismissed. He wasn't about to defy the principal, even if it was to save the world. "Gaz, that new kid is an alien! I told you they were coming! We need to stop him from whatever it is he's planning!"

"Dib, I'm only gonna say this once: if you keep bothering me while I'm playing my game, you will wish that I was never born." She had un-paused her game after they were dismissed, playing like she always does, but her mind was far from her game. _It was probably just my imagination, but it seemed like he was looking right at me. No that's impossible, he wouldn't be looking at me, I mean what's there to look at? He was probably looking at Barbie Doll behind me. Wait why am I even thinking about this? I have vampire piggies to slay._

 **~*Ms. Bitters Class*~**

"Zim sit down in an empty desk and shut up. I don't wanna hear a single peep from you!" Ms. Bitters hissed at the green child. Zim placed his right fist on his left shoulder, left fist at his side and bowed, before sitting in the empty desk by the door. Ms. Bitters slithered back to her desk to begin the "lesson".

Everyone was taken aback by his bow, but brushed it off as some type of military school training. Dib, however, was convinced it was some sort of salute from his alien race, proving that he's an alien soldier trying to take over Earth for his leaders. All throughout the lesson, Dib kept glaring at Zim, watching his every move.

Zim was starting to get very, _very_ , aggravated at the guy with the giant head. _Why is he glaring at me? I haven't done anything wrong other than that military salute. Maybe he's not as easily fooled as the other humans. Wait, he was sitting next to that purple human female. I doubt he would tell me anything about her, since he's staring daggers at me. Oh well, I'll find out who she is eventually. For now however..._

Zim turned his head to look at the boy who was glaring at him for the past 20 minutes, smirked, and waved before going back to his thoughts.

Dib was staring at him jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock. He was just glaring at him and he waved, like it was nothing! Dib grimaced and faced forward in his desk, arms crossed. _This isn't over Zim!_


	3. An Altercation & a Greeting

**Zim**

 **Chapter III: An Altercation and a Greeting**

Zim was putting his new books in his locker, when a certain big-headed boy came up.

"Listen here Zim! I know what you really are! So don't think you can get away with whatever it is you're planning to do!"

Zim sighed and turned to him, he noticed the other boy was a few inches shorter than him, "It appears you have me at a disadvantage, you know my name but I do not know yours."

Dib was a little taken aback but snapped out of it, "My name is Dib. Remember that because I'm the one that's going to stop you!"

Zim looked at Dib and sighed once more. "OK, two questions. 1. Earlier you said you know what I am, what did you mean by that? And 2. What is it that I am doing that you are going to stop me from doing?"

Dib was expecting this, he didn't think he was going to get a confession out of him right away, "The answer to your first question is that I know you're an alien and the second is I'm going to stop you from taking over and destroying planet Earth!"

By this time, everyone in the halls had stopped to listen. Zim stared at Dib before busting out laughing. He was doubled over, right hand holding his locker door to keep him standing.

"Oh...*laugh*gasp*...my God...*laugh*...I have...*gasp*...never been...*laugh*...accused of being an...*gasp*pant*laugh*...ALIEN BEFORE!" Zim could barely breath he was laughing so hard. Dib was glaring at him while everyone else was just shocked.

Wiping away a "tear" Zim grabbed Dib by his shirt collar and slammed him against the lockers. He had lifted him in the air so they were eye to eye. Zim literally _growled_ , "Listen here _Dib_. I do not appreciate being called such hurtful names. I have a skin condition, you understand? A _skin condition._ Next time you call me something like that and not even your family will recognize your remains." then, with a smirk, he added in a whisper, " _and besides no one will believe you._ " He let him go, dropping him to the floor. He closed his locker and headed to lunch.

What he hadn't noticed was that a certain, purple haired girl had seen the whole exchange. _Oh. My. God. That was amazing! I wish he had beaten Dib up though instead of giving him_ _a warning. I need to talk to this guy._

 **~*Outside at Lunch*~**

Zim was sitting in the shade of a tree, leaning against the trunk with his hands behind his head. His eyes closed, he thought about the altercation that had just taken place, and couldn't help but smile at the memory of the look of fear in Dib's eyes. He felt a presence coming towards him, so he opened one of his blue eyes to see who it was. The other one immediately shot open as he saw it was the purple human female he saw at the assembly. Her hips swaying with every step, he couldn't stop the smirk from coming on his face. He decided to close his eyes again and just listen to what she wants.

Gaz had finally found him outside under a tree. She was walking towards him when he opened his eye, then his other as he watched her walk over. She saw that he looked her over and smirked before closing his eyes again. _Did he just check me out? And liked what he saw?! Oh my God._ She was fighting the blush that threatened her pale skinned face.

Gaz finally got to where he was resting and crossed her arms just staring at him.

Zim opened his eye and looked up to see a clear view under her skirt. He smirked before closing his eye again, "You going to sit or are you going to keep letting me have a nice view?"

Gaz went wide eye with embarrassment and immediately sat down by him with her legs to the side, arms still crossed, and avoiding eye contact.

"Is there something you want to tell me cutie?"

Again her eyes widen at the shock of being called cutie, and by him!

"..."

"Hey take your time, not like I'm in a hurry to get back to that hell hole."

Gaz giggled, yes she actually giggled, when he said that.

"My name is Gaz. I saw how you threatened my big headed jerk of a brother, and I wanted to apologize for his rude behavior."

Zim's eyes were wide open and focusing on her.

"That idiot is your brother?" he couldn't believe it.

She nodded. "He's always been obsessed with the paranormal. It's embarrassing really."

"Paranormal?" Zim had no idea what that was.

"Yeah the paranormal is stuff like ghosts, mythical creatures, aliens, stuff like that."

He just looked at her thinking. "Well that explains a lot."

Gaz smiled, but had a question that was bugging her since after the assembly. "Hey Zim, can I ask you something?"

"Hm sure."

She took a deep breath, "Be honest, and don't get mad at me for asking but are you rea-"

"Yes I am."

Gaz blinked at him shocked. "You're really an alien?"

Zim sighed and looked at her, "Yes. But I'm not here to take over or whatever it is your idiotic brother said. I'm trying to start over."

Gaz just looked at him. She couldn't believe her brother was actually right. After her brother had told her he thought he was an alien, she thought about the way he looked, how he talked, his posture, body language, everything about him. In a way she did feel that something was off about him, but she wasn't going to say that to Dib. Then she realized the last part: _"I'm trying to start over."_ She decided not to press on sensing that he didn't want to talk about it any further.

"Well as long as you're not trying to destroy Earth, I can keep your secret." She smiled,

He smirked and went back to resting under the tree, closing his eyes. "Thanks cutie."

Gaz blushed at being called cutie again but wasn't about to correct him. She got out her Game Slave, "Mind if I stay a while and play?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out."


	4. What The?

**A/N: Ok this chapter is part of the reason I rated this fic M. Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **Zim**

 **Chapter IV: What the?!**

Dib couldn't believe what he saw. His little sister was outside talking with the alien! She was in danger! He had to go and save her. He was making his way through the halls and finally made it to the doors. He slammed them open and ran outside to see his sister playing her Game Slave, like nothing was wrong. He couldn't believe how calm she was acting when she was sitting so close to a dangerous killer alien!

"Gaz! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing Dib?" Gaz was agitated that her brother was interrupting her time with Zim.

"Gaz! Why are you out here? And with him?!" He pointed to the green teenager leaning against the tree. Zim was starting to get annoyed, he was enjoying listening to the sounds of Gaz playing her game device.

"What do you mean 'why am I out here and with him?'"

"No you did it wrong it's 'Why are you out here? And with him?!'" Zim did a perfect impression of Dib, causing Gaz to laugh and Dib to boil over.

"Listen you! Stay away from my sister, you got that?"

Zim only smiled as he replied, "Why don't you tell your sister that, too?"

Dib paled at the thought of telling his sister what to do. He turned to where she was sitting, arms crossed, mad as hell. Dib swallowed hard.

"Yeah Dib, why don't you tell me?"

Dib was scared of his little sister, everyone was, she was scary. _Crap! What did I get myself into?!_

"U-um...G-gaz...I-I-I...I'LLSEEYOUWHENYOUGETHOMEBYE!" and he ran off back into the school.

Zim and Gaz were both staring at the spot where he disappeared. Zim couldn't hold it in any longer and fell over laughing, beating his fist against the ground.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I*HAHAHAHA*HAVE NEVER*HAHAHAHA*SEEN ANYONE*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHA* THAT SCARED THAT WASN'T SCARED OF ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Gaz could barely make out what he said with all the laughing. She only smiled at how much joy he had gotten from seeing someone so afraid.

 **~*Gaz's Dream Later that Night*~**

 _Gaz was asleep in her bed when she heard a light tapping at her window. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, and stretched. She was wearing a very low cut black tank top and a pair of black underwear with little white skulls on them. She looked over to her window to see a pair of blazing blue eyes staring at her. Underneath was a smirk that was actually causing her to blush. She quickly went to open the window, completely forgetting what she was wearing._

 _"What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" she was whispering so she wouldn't wake her brother up._

 _"Oh I have my ways of getting information." he cocked his head to side, still having the smirk on his face._

 _"Ok but that doesn't answer my first question, what are you doing here?"_

 _Zim simply looked at her face, slowly moving his eyes downward, roaming every inch of her body. Gaz finally remembered what she was wearing and blushed. Zim started moving closer to her until she could feel his body heat resonating off of him. She was much smaller than him, only coming to his chest, and frankly, it intimidated her._

 _Suddenly she felt him pull her closer to him, his hands pressed against her back, slowly making their way down._

 _"Z-Z-Zim? W-w-what are y-you d-d-doing?"_

 _He only smirked that adorably cute smirk of his and started to bend down to her height._

 _"What's the matter Gaz? I'm not going to bite...hard." he chuckled as his lips were so close to hers. She swallowed hard and started to blush like crazy. One of his hands came up to tilt her head higher while the other one kept exploring her back. Suddenly she felt a surge of electricity as his lips smashed into hers. Her eyes wide with shock and she didn't know what to do. She finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer._

 _He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed. On her back she looked up at him, her face flushed from the passionate kiss. He was hovering above her, a smug, toothy grin on his face. She could feel his hand wander up beneath her shirt. She bit her lip to keep from moaning at the pure pleasure of his touch. Seeing this, he rubbed what she guessed was his thumb over her nipple, this time letting out a small moan._

 _Grinning wider he decided to rub a little harder while he kissed her neck. She gasped at the sudden touch, which only encouraged him. His other hand started to slip down until it was in her underwear._

 _She moaned a litter louder upon feeling his touch on her wet entrance. Zim started to lick her collar bone and neck, and was rubbing her breast so hard it was starting to bruise. His finger that was at her entrance started to pump in and out, causing her to moan loudly._

 _"AAAh...z-zi..."_

 _"That's right say it."_

 _"Zim!"_

 _"Louder for me."_

 _"Z-Z-ZIIIIIM!"_

 **KNOCK~KNOCK~KNOCK**

Gaz woke up to Dib knocking on her door. She looked over at her clock and saw it was 10 o'clock A.M. It was Saturday morning so why did he wake her up?! She was livid. She already decided Dib was going to die today.

"Gaz? I'm going out. I was going to come in and put some money for pizza on your nightstand but your door was locked."

She decided to postpone his death. She was also relieved she didn't talk in her sleep. _That would have been humiliatingly terrible!_ She got up and opened the door a crack. "Thank you Dib. Just know that you woke me up from a very nice dream and for that you will pay. But for giving me money for pizza, you won't die." she held out her hand for the money, which Dib quickly placed.

"Bye" He ran down the stairs and out the door before she could do anything to him.


	5. Run In

**Zim**

 **Chapter V: Run In**

Zim had gotten up that morning, feeling refreshed. He went to his closet to grab something to wear. Unfortunately he only had the invader uniform. _I need to go shopping_. So he decided to rip the sleeves off of the shirt and tear the bottom of it a little. He then ripped a huge hole on the left knee of his black pants. He decided to keep the boots the same but cut the gloves to where they only reached his wrists and he cut the fingers off. He looked in the mirror to admire his work. He flattened his antennae down against his head and put in his blue contacts. Once he was satisfied, he left his room and went to the kitchen.

He discovered his SIR unit Gir making waffles. He only smiled and sat down at the table. Gir made his way over to his master with a plate stacked high with waffles.

"Here you go Master, some tasty waffles!" the little robot said cheerfully in a high pitched voice.

Zim smiled grabbing the syrup, knowing his robot minion had most likely put something in it that was not an ingredient needed to make the morning treat.

"Thank you Gir, this will be plenty."

"Okie Dokie!" Gir cried cheerfully as he made himself some.

"Gir we are going to the mall today to get the necessary items needed in order to live a 'normal human life' so when we get done with breakfast, clean-up and put your dog suit on." Zim talked while eating mouthfuls of Gir's waffles.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **~*At the Mall*~**

Zim was walking around the mall holding on tightly to Gir's leash.

"GIR! DO NOT MAKE ME CARRY YOU AROUND THE MALL!" He was getting frustrated at his "dog" when he kept going through people's bags, the trash and even climbed on people. Gir hated to be carried so that threat always got him to behave.

"Come on, we have to go buy me some new clothes."

Gir followed obediently behind his master. They had already been to several stores that had things the average teen needed: music, electronics, cologne, personal hygiene products, etc. At the music store he discovered bands he loved: Metallica, Black Veil Brides, Aerosmith, ICP, Skillet, etc. So he got some shirts of those bands, several new jeans, some chains, other shirts, a nice pair of sunglasses, a belt that had a skull as the buckle, and a nice black back pack that had red splattered across, like blood.

Satisfied with his haul he decided to reward Gir and buy him a stuffed piggy.

"Here you go Gir, your reward for being a good boy." he handed the disguised robot the toy and immediately it took a liking to it.

"Heh. I guess you like it."

On his way out of the pet store he ran into someone knocking them over.

"Whoops. Sorry." he said as he tried to help her up (he had put everything he bought in one giant bag). He realized who it was before she even looked up. Her purple hair was shaped like the jaws of a snake and framed her pretty face. She was wearing a black shirt that had the picture of a flaming Vampire Piggy and had on a pair faded and worn out light-blue (almost white) jeans. She had low wedged boots that were black with red soles on her feet and a necklace of a skull that's missing its jaw.

"Heh. Fancy meeting you here." Zim had on his famous smirk as he helped her up.

"Oh hey Zim. What's up?" Zim couldn't tell but Gaz was really nervous; fighting off the blush the threatened to show while forcing herself to make eye contact at the same time.

"Nothing really. Just getting a few things for me and Gir." he motioned to where the green dog was supposed to be but wasn't. He followed the leash to see him raiding the taco stand nearby.

"GIR! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? GET OVER HERE NOW!" Gir, scared for his freedom, stopped what he was doing and ran to his master where he clung to his leg and didn't let go. He was surprisingly still holding onto his new piggy friend.

"I swear, what is it with you and tacos?!"

Gaz was giggling uncontrollably, forgetting all about last night's dream. She finally stopped her giggle fit and asked, "Hey Zim, you wanna come with me to get a video game?"

"Sure. I got done with all my shopping any way."

They started walking when Zim suddenly stopped. Gaz noticed and turned to see him staring into the window of a sporting goods store. She walked over and then followed his gaze, landing on a plain, solid iron bat (I know those probably don't exist but in this world they do).

"Wait right here. I'll only be a sec." Zim ran inside, Gir still clinging to his leg, and asked a worker about the bat. They showed it to him and let him hold it. Pure joy on his face as he gripped the handle. He paid what looked like five dollars and walked out, bat in hand.

"Alright. Let's go get your game." Gaz smiled and led the way to the game store.

She noticed Zim was still holding the bat in his hand instead of putting it in the bag. "Aren't you gonna put that in your bag?"

He looked at her wondering what she was talking about before he remembered the bat. "Oh. No. It would cause it to rip. Better off holding it."

Gaz shrugged and continued to the store.

"Here it is! The new Vampire Piggy game!" Gaz picked it up off the shelf and headed to the register. She's usually bothered by video game nerds who think they have a chance with her. They would usually hit on her and try to make a move. Today, however, they were keeping their distance. _I wonder why?_ She shrugged it off and paid for the game. She was about to leave when she finally realized the reason for not being bothered: Zim. It must have been intimidating to them to see a muscular delinquent-looking guy holding an iron bat. She giggled a little at the thought. Her laugh didn't go unheard.

"And what is it that's got you laughing?"

"I just realized how it must have looked to see a tough guy holding a bat in a video game store."

"Heh. I guess that is pretty funny." His smirk showing his agreement.


	6. The New Game Slave

**A/N: This is sort of like the episode "Game Slave 2" or at least it is at the beginning anyways. But in this chapter you get to find out who Zim's father is! I would also like to thank you guys for giving me such awesome reviews! I'm so glad you guys like! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Zim**

 **Chapter VI: The New Game Slave**

Gaz was sitting on the sofa in the living room playing her Game Slave. Her brother Dib was sitting next to her waiting for Mysterious Mysteries to come on. Dr. Membrane was in the kitchen trying to make toast, when a commercial for the brand new Game Slave 2 came on the television.

Gaz stared at the picture on the T.V. throwing her Game Slave like a Frisbee into the kitchen where it hit the wall and fell into the trashcan. The ghost flying out, caught her father's attention. He walked to the doorway and saw Gaz putting on her jacket and grabbing a wooden bat.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To the mall. The new Game Slave 2 goes on sale at midnight."

"Oh. Alrighty then, take your brother with you!"

"What? Why?" Both siblings asked in unison.

"It's dangerous out there this time of night."

"That's what the bat is for." Right as she said that a metal claw came from the ceiling taking the bat away. "Aw man."

"Come on I've been waiting all night for this episode of Mysterious Mysteries, she wait to get her stupid game!" Dib clearly did not want to go.

"Now son this is very important to your sister."

"Fine. But only after the show." Dib crossed his arms as he focused back to the show.

 **~*At the Mall*~**

When the Membrane children finally get to the mall, they were met with the longest line in the history of lines. Gaz turned around glaring at her brother.

Dib gulped. "It was a really good episode."

Gaz could barely keep her anger in until she thought of something better.

"Hey Dib, I think I saw a chupacabra or something run into that parking garage over there."

"A chupacbra? But there isn't a goat to feed on for miles." He quickly runs to investigate, leaving Gaz alone, just how she liked it. That is, until some kid came up to her.

"Is this the line for the new Game Slave 2?"

"Uuh...yeah?"

"COOL! I'm IGGINS! What's your name?"

"Uh...Gaz."

"HA! That's a weird name!"

Gaz started to get very irritated. _This is gonna be a loooong night._

After several hours of listening to Iggins brag about his gaming experiences, and how he is the most superior gamer of all time, Gaz finally made it to the register.

Right before she could ask for a GS2, a certain green skinned boy came in wearing, black ripped jeans over his boots, chains hanging from his skull belt, and a Metallica T-shirt with the sleeves torn off. His fingerless gloved hands were shoved into the front pockets of his jeans. As usual, he had his trademark smirk on his face.

"'Sup Gaz?" Zim has gotten better at using modern slang.

"Oh, hey Zim what're you doing here?"

"I came here to pick something up."

"Oh." she turned back to the employee behind the register, "I wanna Game Slave 2."

The guy turned around to find empty shelves. "Um...we're all out right now...but we'll get a new shipment in about a month...HAVEAGOODDAY!"

"WHAT?! I SAT THROUGH AN ENTIRE EPISODE OF MYSTERIOUS MYTERIES FOR THIS?! THERE HAS TO BE AT LEAST ONE GAME SLAVE 2 LEFT!"

"Um...well...there is one that was ordered by a...Timmy Stanfon...if he doesn't come pick it up...it's yours"

Iggins was starting to twitch a little. "Timmy Stanfon? That's me!"

Gaz went wide eye as Iggins took the Game Slave that was rightfully her's! Zim was leaning against the counter watching the whole ordeal.

"Hey I got a delivery here for a Zim Corporate?"

The man behind the counter went into shock. "You're Zim Corporate? It is an honor to meet the kid who gets to try out the beta version of the Game Slave 3!"

Both Gaz and Iggins, who was about to walk out the door, turned to look at the green boy. All Zim did was take the package from the man with a smirk and turned to Gaz.

"Heh. Hey Gaz, I got you somethin' I think you'll like." He handed the girl, who was now staring widely at the boy, jaw dropped, the brown package.

"Zim...are you serious?" it was barely a whisper but Zim had heard it and nodded in reply. By this time Iggins was almost next to them, not believing what just happened.

"How is that possible?! They just came out with the Game Slave 2! They wouldn't already make a Game Slave 3! And even if they did how would you have gotten a beta version before anyone else? Especially me?! I'm a way better gamer than you!" Iggins was furious.

Zim only smirked as he looked at him, "Well, the first part of your little rant just goes to show you how little you know about business. The last part of your rant shows how much you know about me, which is nothing. I'm not a gamer, so therefore you are not a better one than me. And to answer the question to how I got the beta," He was leaning up against the counter until now, getting in his face, arms crossed, glaring at the smaller, out of shape boy, "well that's none of your business." He straightened up, satisfied he intimidated the cocky brat enough, and left the store after grabbing hold of Gaz's wrist.

 **~*Walk Home*~**

"Um...Zim?" Gaz was walking beside Zim, staring at the unopened package in her hands.

"Hmm?" Zim kept his eyes focused in front of him.

Gaz had so many questions, she had no idea where to start, or even if she should ask them. Zim noticed her silence and sighed, knowing he had some explaining to do. He stopped walking, waiting for her attention.

"O.K. looks like I have some explaining to do. Well, what's your first question?"

Gaz thought about it for a while before answering, "How?"

Zim didn't need anything else in order to understand what she meant. He ran his three fingers through his spiked hair and answered.

"My dad is Solomon Corporate, owner and founder of the Game Slave Company."

Gaz was in complete shock but managed to whisper, "What?"

Zim only groaned, burying his face in his hands. He didn't want to explain everything right now.

"Ok listen, Monday, after school, come with me to my house and I'll explain everything then. For right now, let's just get you home." and with that he started walking again, Gaz following close behind, mouth open and eyes wide. _What on Earth is his story?_


	7. An Explanation

**A/N: Yeeeeaaaah this chapter is a bit long so please just bear with it. OK? OK. On with the show! Enjoy my lovelies! ;p**

 **Zim**

 **Chapter: VII: An Explanation**

Gaz could barely focus on her classes Monday, she just wanted to hear Zim's story. After Zim walked her home, she started playing her Beta Game Slave 3 but kept wondering about Zim. She didn't know what it was about him, but she was just drawn to him.

She was never really interested in having a relationship so she never thought about having a type. When she thought about it, Zim would be her type. He was tall, taller than her brother who was 5'9". He was obviously very muscular and well-built and, when she thought about it, he did seem like a soldier. His posture was almost always perfect, gave respect to the teachers (well most of the time anyways) and had a look that said 'don't even think about messing with me'. His teeth were _almost_ human, just more pointed, like a dog or a wolf. Gaz thought it was kind of... _sexy_.

 _There must be something wrong with me! Why would I think_ anybody _is sexy let alone an_ ALIEN _?!_ Gaz really couldn't concentrate. It was her last class of the day and she knew she had to come up with something to get Dib off her back.

 **~*FLASHBACK!*~**

 _When Dib finally got back after getting lost in the parking garage at the mall, he was mad._

 _"GAZ! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I GOT?! WHEN I FINALLY GOT OUT OF THAT STUPID PARKING GARAGE I COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE! I WAS SEARCHING THE WHOLE MALL WHEN I REALIZED YOU WOULD BE-Gaz what is that?" Dib had stopped mid-rant once he saw her new Game Slave. All anger turned into curiosity._

 _"It's a watermelon, Dib, what's it look like?" Gaz was irritated by his yelling and didn't like being questioned._

 _"Well I figured it was a Game Slave Gaz, what I wanna know is how did you end up getting a Game Slave 3 that shouldn't even be thought of yet instead of getting the Game Slave 2?"_

 _Gaz honestly wasn't expecting this. She didn't even think that Dib would have even noticed. "It's a beta version not the actual thing, Dib."_

 _"Ok but that doesn't answer my question of how you ended up with it." Dib was not going to back off and Gaz knew if she told the truth he would freak out and tell her not to play it because it was obviously some sort of alien spy thing._

 _"At the mall they had ran out of Game Slave 2's. So when that happened the unlucky person at the end of line, me, would be the lucky one because they get to try out the beta version of a model not even manufactured yet."_

 _Dib just looked at her with suspicion. He could never tell when she was lying or telling the truth, she was that good at lying. He decided that she wasn't going to change her story any time soon so he took her answer for now. "Fine. I'm goin' to bed. I'm exhausted from all that walking. G'night sis."_

 _"Night." She knew he wasn't going to buy that answer for long, but she'll have a better excuse by then._

 **~*END FLASHBACK*~**

Gaz was pulled out of her thoughts when the last bell rang. She was in such a hurry she didn't realize Dib was right outside the classroom door waiting for her and ran right into him, causing them both to fall back.

"Dammit Dib! What the hell?!"

"Sorry! I just thought I would meet you here and walk you to your locker so I didn't have to wander around looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you that's why."

This honestly shocked her. He was worried about her? Why? She didn't have time for this, she was going home with Zim to get an explanation.

"Well don't! I won't be home for a while. I wanna be alone so I can get some things sorted out ok? So go home without me." By this time they were both standing back up. Dib had a look of concern on his face but caved.

"Fine. See ya when you get home. We'll order some Bloaty's Pizza." He decided it was best to give her some space and make her happy for now.

"Thank you." Gaz nodded at the gesture and started for her locker. Thankfully Dib wasn't following her like she expected him to. She was very grateful he didn't follow her when she saw Zim leaning against the locker next to her's. Zim had an annoyed look on his face. _I wonder why he's so annoyed._

He looked over to her and sighed...in relief? "I was starting to think I had the wrong locker. It was getting annoying. Especially when people were needing in their lockers but just looked at me expecting me to move on my own instead of nicely asking me to move."

"It's probably that death glare you always give."

Zim raised an eyebrow. "What death glare?"

Gaz just giggled as she went to open her locker. While she was putting her things away, Zim kept looking at her. She finally got done and closed her locker turning to the green skinned teenager, having to crane her neck upwards in order to look him in the eyes.

"Ok I'm ready to go."

Without a word Zim turned around and started walking off. Gaz hurried behind, trying to catch up.

 **~*Zim's Home*~**

They had finally reached Zim's house, which was in a cool-de-sack. It was in between two bigger houses. It was a freaky looking building that actually _glowed._ The front yard was fenced in and giant lawn gnomes were on either side of the walkway. The actual house had these tube things coming out of the back and were attached to the sides of the other two houses on either side of it.

Zim saw her mixed reaction upon seeing his house. "It perplexes me how humans can be so dumb and be fooled so easily."

Gaz just giggled at this in agreement and followed him to the front door all the while, the gnomes followed her every move. She started to get freaked out.

"They won't do anything to you. I programmed you into the system as a welcomed guest. So relax." Gaz was surprised at how easily he could read her and he wasn't even looking at her. They had reached the front door when it suddenly opened and a blur of green came out, tackling Zim to the ground.

"I MISSED YOU MASTER!"

"GIR! GET OFF ME! WE HAVE A GUEST!"

At this the little "dog" got off his master and looked at Gaz. "IT'S THE PRETTY PURPLE LADY FROM THE MALL! HI PRETTY PURPLE LADY!" Gir was waving his hand at her wildly.

"It talks!" Gaz was utterly amazed.

"Yeah unfortunately. It's getting him ta shuddup that's the trick. One that he hasn't learned yet." Zim had gotten up and headed inside, motioning for Gaz to follow. Once she was in Gir closed the door and immediately took off his dog costume.

Gaz just stared in wonder, but got a bigger shock when she turned around. Zim was taking out his contacts to reveal ruby colored orbs. Then reaching up to his hair, he took out what looked like bobby pins? Right after doing this, two antennae perked up, and looked like they were stretching. He looked at her and his famous smirk appeared.

"Heh. What, never seen antennae before?"

Gaz snapped back into reality realizing she was staring at the antennae. Embarrassed she looked away. This was received with a chuckle. Zim motioned to the couch and sat down, arms stretched out on the back of the couch. It was very large, large enough for Gaz to sit criss-cross applesauce (yes I still use that terminology) facing the alien. Gir decided to sit on the floor and watch T.V.

"Ok, there's a lot to explain so get comfy." Zim took a deep breath and sighed before he continued.

"Ok, so my mom was Irken, an invader to be exact, and her mission was to concur Earth sixteen years ago. Well, as you can probably guess her mission was a failure. Why? Simple, it was because of a human named Solomon Corporate. At the time he was still just Solomon Corporate the customer service guy, not Solomon Corporate the Owner and Founder of the Game Slave Company. My mother, Invader Sheer, fell in love with him, thus making her unable to finish her mission. She told the Tallests about what had happened and they ordered her to return to Irk immediately. She did, but not before she visited Solomon one last time. When she was about to leave she gave him a communicator. When she had returned to Irk, the Tallests had ordered for an analysis to be done on her to see if she was a defective. When they got done with it, however, they discovered something shocking, she was pregnant with a half-breed. This has never happened before, when two alien races end up having a child. No one knew what to do, so they let her go through with the pregnancy and birth. When I came into the world I looked like any other Irken smeet, so everyone was sort of relaxed. I was placed in the academy to become an Irken soldier. I hated everything about my life on Irk. My mother was ridiculed and outcasted, called a defect. She couldn't take the humiliation so she removed her PAK, which was needed in order for an Irken to survive. The reason I don't have one is because I'm half human. Before she died she gave me the secret communicator she had kept to stay in touch with dad. She said if I ever found myself on Earth I should contact him. I was so angry. It was then that my human side started to show. I grew hair, which wasn't normal for Irkens, and I also started to grow. Usually the most a normal, common, everyday Irken could grow was about 4 feet, invaders were lucky enough to grow a little taller. By this time, the Tallests Red and Purple started to get scared that I would replace them as the new Tallest. So they put me in prison on planet Vort. There was another reason but I'll tell you that story later. Anyway, I was planning to escape again when the two beings I hated the most came to my cell. They offered me a deal: They let me go if I go to Earth and stay there, losing all contact with Irk. If I don't bother them they won't bother me and they won't attack Earth. So that's what I did; I contacted my dad, he pulled a few strings and made it to where I was "transferred" from Hinkle's Military School for Troubled Youth. And you know the rest. My dad gives me a weekly allowance, so I can live on my own, on the condition that I visit him at least once a month. So I try to shoot for every Saturday or Sunday. So no, I'm not trying to take over the Earth. I'm trying to live on it." Zim had finally finished his story. Gaz could only look at him in shock. Neither one had noticed that the little robot had crawled up onto Gaz's lap in the middle of the story to listen. That is until he spoke, but it was surprisingly calm and not his usual high-pitched shrieking.

"Is that how I got you for my master?" Zim looked down at the tiny machine smiling warmly.

"Yep. And I'm glad they let me take you." Hearing this caused the little robot to smile and hug his master. "I'm glad they did, too, Master."

"Alright enough of this mushy crap. Go and play with your piggy in your room." Zim told the affectionate robot that, surprisingly, obeyed and left the two teens alone.

"So what was the other reason you were put in prison?" Gaz was still very curious about Zim, and she didn't want to leave just yet.

"Oh boy." Zim mumbled and then sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I...sort of...maybe...destroyed half of Irk...heheh." Zim smiled sheepishly as he continued, explaining Operation Impending Doom I and how he almost destroyed Irk. Then he got a little irritated as he said one last thing, "I would have succeeded in destroying the whole planet if it weren't for the fact the Tallests ordered my workers to stop taking my orders."

Gaz couldn't believe what she just heard, he had almost succeeded in destroying a planet that was the home of a race that was raised to concur other planets! That's amazing! "Well I'm impressed."

Zim perked up at that. "Really? You are?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean you nearly destroyed a planet of a race that was essentially born and raised to concur other planets single handedly!" She was basically acting like a kid who had finally got to meet their hero.

Zim just stared at her, her ember eyes gleaming with respect and adoration. He knew she was being sincere, which for some reason made him blush. He quickly turned his head and spoke, "Yeah, well, I guess it is sort of impressive. Anyways, come on let's get you home before midnight ok? Gir! I'll be out for a bit! Please try NOT to destroy the house while I'm gone?!"

"OKIE DOKIE MASTER!" Gir replied through a closed door, Gaz could only assume was the little robot's room.

And with that the two teenagers left and headed to the Membrane household.


	8. A Shocking Experience

**Zim**

 **Chapter VIII: A Shocking Experience**

It's been about a month since Zim told Gaz about his life. Gaz still won't tell Dib anything about the origin of the Game Slave 3 or where she went after school that caused her to be home at 11:30 p.m. Dib finally let it go and got back to figuring out how to stop Zim.

Earlier in the week it had rained, and everyone found out about Zim's "allergy" so Dib was going to use that to his advantage. He decided that he would place a device in Zim's locker that will cause an explosion of water, soaking Zim. He would never know it was him. It's fool-proof! So as soon as the period before lunch started he made an excuse to leave class and set up his trap.

 **~*Lunch*~**

Gaz was sitting with her brother at their usual table, playing her Game Slave when a blood curdling scream was heard. Then they heard that same voice call out a threat.

"DIIIIIIB! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Dib had been drinking his milk when he heard the threat. Spitting it out he panicked, "How did he know it was me?!"

"Maybe because he knows you're the only one that would be able to do something stupid like that." Gaz was still playing her game, not even glancing at her panicking brother.

"I gotta hide!" Dib decided the fastest place to hide would be under the table. Gaz only rolled her eyes and continued playing. Not a moment later Zim opened the doors, nearly breaking them in half and off their hinges. He was soaking wet from head to toe, sizzling sounds came from every part of his body, steam rising from his shoulders, arms, head, hands, legs, torso, and feet. His eyes were wide and filled with anger and rage.

"WHERE IS HE?!" He was shouting at the top of his lungs. When he didn't receive an answer he looked around and saw Gaz playing her Game Slave. He stormed over to her, slammed his fist on the table grabbing her attention, and nearly whispered in a crazed and angry voice, "Where is he?"

Gaz looked at him debating on whether or not to tell him. She decided to have some fun with him. "Where's who?"

Zim's eye twitched, clenching his teeth he snarled and growled, "Where is that big headed idiot of a brother you have?"

"Dunno." Zim could tell she was lying and didn't want to waste any more time playing her games. Zim grabbed her by the jaw, forcing her to look at him, and asked again. "Where is he _Little Gaz_?"

"I already told you I don't know! Now you have exactly 5 seconds to let go of my face or I will send you to a nightmare world from which there is no escape!"

Zim only smirked at this threat. "Ha! That's a good one Little Gaz." He then sneered as he gave a threat of his own, "Now listen to me, you and your ' _nightmare world_ ' do not scare me. Know why? Because I can guarantee that your little nightmare world is nothing compared to my world. Is that understood?"

Gaz could only nod to show that she understood, her eyes wide with _fear_. At this point Gaz was trembling, yes, GAZ was TREMBLING. Everyone saw this, and were shocked to see anyone that could actually make Gaz afraid of them. Zim saw this too, and smirked. "I'm going to ask you one more time Little Gaz, and if you don't answer me truthfully, you'll just have to suffice as his replacement and take his punishment. Now, Gaz, Where. Is. Dib?" Gaz took one of her shaking hands and pointed down at the table. Zim immediately understood and was enraged even more due to the fact that her brother was here and heard everything but didn't come out when he said he would have to punish her instead. It made him sick. He let go of Gaz's jaw.

"Get up."

She did as she was told.

Zim flipped the table over to find Dib hugging his knees shaking like a leaf. "Hello Dib. Been lookin for ya." Zim grabbed him by his hair and started to drag him away.

"Zim please! Don't do this! Have mercy! Please! I'm too young to die!" That last plea made Zim stop and slam Dib onto the wall by the broken doors. He then proceeded to speak in a demonic and crazed voice.

"Oh don't worry Dib I'm not gonna kill you. No, you're going to suffer a fate far worse than death. You can be guaranteed of that. NOW SHUDDUP AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE!"

And with that the two left, leaving behind a shocked and terrified cafeteria, but none more so than Gaz.


	9. The Aftershock

**A/N: Ok so to address the whole Gaz being afraid of Zim thing. This Zim is NOT the same Zim from the show, he is intelligent, dangerous, and a little insane. All cleared up? OK! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Zim**

 **Chapter IX: After Shock**

No one saw the two for the rest of the day. Gaz didn't see her brother until the morning the next day. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed Zim didn't do anything to him. Dib didn't have any bruises or broken bones, in fact he looked fine and completely healthy. But he wasn't acting like Dib. During breakfast he was quiet, way too quiet, just staring at his toast with a blank stare. Gaz was a little worried. Just a little. While they were walking to school, his eyes were shifting around, not looking for the paranormal but out of fear. He would jump at every little noise or movement. Now Gaz was starting to get very worried. _What did Zim do to him?_

They finally got to school when a voice came from behind them. "Hey losers! Out of the way!" It was Bridgette, a blonde girl who was the head cheerleader and basically the boss of the entire school. Gaz hated her and she hated Gaz.

Dib immediately jumped out of the way in fear, while Gaz firmly stood in place glaring at her. Bridgette was in the cafeteria yesterday so she had witnessed the whole scene. She looked at Dib, a flash of sympathy crossed her face but faded before anyone could see it.

"I said move it Freak!" She was still scared of Gaz but was able to hide her fear. Gaz however could still tell that she strikes fear into the blonde.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do 'bout it?" Gaz was very irritated right now and didn't want to deal with her this early in the morning. Bridgette only glared at her, Gaz returning the glare. The stare off was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"What on Earth is going on?" It was Zim. Both girls straightened up out of fear, while Dib high-tailed it into the school building.

"Well?" Zim raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"We were just talking about math class. Rrright Bridgette?" Gaz was terrified, she'll admit that. Zim truly was the only thing that terrified her, but she was able to hide it well. Bridgette was equally terrified, maybe even more than Gaz because of the fact Zim was able to scare her.

"Y-yeah, math." She could barely talk above a whisper. Zim knew they were lying but let it go.

"If you say so." Zim looked at Gaz and smirked. "Come on Little Gaz let me walk you to your locker." Gaz knew it was an order and obeyed. She kept her head down as they walked to the front doors, sneaking quick glances at him. He was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it that had chains hanging from the pockets. He wore black, ripped skinny jeans that were tucked into his incredibly high boots where he also attached several chains onto the buckles. He had on his skull belt, again, chains dangling from it. Every step he took, the chains would make a metallic sound when they hit each other.

 _Why does he always wear chains?_

Zim noticed that Gaz was staring at all his chains. He smirked before speaking.

"Like anything you see, Little Gaz?" He decided to tease her by making her think he thought she was checking him out. Gaz's eyes immediately went wide, and her face went red. She stayed silent, not wanting to answer his question. Zim took notice of her reaction. _She actually was checking me out. Heh, sweet._

"Heh. I'll take that as a yes then." He kept looking at her, watching her face grow even redder. Zim decided to take advantage of this opportunity and look her over.

She had on a black dress that looked like it had a built in dark-purple corset. It went down to just below her mid-thigh, with fish nets underneath. She had on black ankle boots with purple lace. And as usual she wore her skull necklace that dangled around her neck, but she also had on a purple choker with black lace around the top and bottom. He smirked.

"Hey, Little Gaz," she looked up at him, "you look very sexy today." Zim kept his focus ahead of him but he tell her entire face, neck and ears, were dark red. He only smirked and stopped when they arrived at her locker.

"Well I have to go Little Gaz see you later." He waved before walking past her. When he was behind her he decided to have some more fun with the female and pinched her butt, which was rewarded with a squeak. Zim smirked and chuckled as he continued, leaving a very red, and flustered Gaz.

 **~*Lunch*~**

The rest of the morning, Gaz didn't see Zim at all. She couldn't stop thinking about him though, and was completely distracted from her studies. Not even her Game Slave could preoccupy her mind. She was desperately wanting to see him again today, and she had no idea why.

She was sitting at her usual table, waiting for Dib. She glanced over to the entrance trying to see if Dib was coming. The doors were taken off completely so it was just a framed entry way. Seeing it reminded her of what had happened, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She didn't really want to admit this, even to herself, but although she was terrified by what Zim did and said, she was turned on by it. She shook all the thoughts about the incident away, focusing back to the entrance looking for her brother.

Just then her phone buzzed. She looked at it to see a text from her brother.

 _'Won't be eating lunch today, gonna study in the library for a test.'_

 _'OK. Good luck.'_

 _'Thanks'_

Did she just wish him luck on his test? Oh well, she hasn't really been herself lately so she just brushed it off. She decided to go outside since her brother won't be there. Once she got outside and walked for a bit she stopped in her tracks. Zim was sitting under a tree, leaning against it with his eyes closed. All of a sudden his eyes opened and, with a look of annoyance, turned to face her. Upon seeing her his annoyance was immediately replaced with a look of smug satisfaction, complete with a smirk. He went back to relaxing in the shade, eyes closed once more. Gaz decided to go over and sit with him.

Zim always went outside during lunch to escape the hordes of people. He loved the peace and quiet of nature, and also being alone. So naturally when he heard the doors open and then close he was a little annoyed. Then when he heard footsteps coming towards him, his annoyance was raised. It was when they stopped and he felt someone staring at him that he snapped. He opened both eyes and turned towards the one responsible for interrupting his peace and quiet. His annoyance, however, immediately disappeared when he saw that the person was Gaz. He smirked and went back to relaxing, knowing she would come and join him. And he had an idea forming in his mind for when she did.


	10. Questions and Answers

**Hope you all like the story so far, would really like some suggestions for future chapters cause I'm about to hit writers block. SO PLEASE HELP ME! I WILL MAKE YOU WAFFLES AND I PROMISE NOT TO PUT ANYTHING IN THEM LIKE GIR! Ok, well, thanks again! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **(P.S: I already have a surprise for you readers that will come in a later chapter but would still appreciate some suggestions! Ok, thanks!) ;p**

 **Zim**

 **Chapter X: Questions and Answers**

Gaz was sitting down under a tree next to Zim. He kept his eyes closed, and talked.

"Something you want to talk about Little Gaz?" His smirk was unrelenting. Gaz just looked at the alien, sighed, then asked the question that was bugging her all morning.

"What did you do to my brother?" Zim just chuckled at her question his smirk growing wider.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Gaz was quiet, she honestly was not expecting him to ask that so she didn't have an answer. Zim, noticing her lack of answer, chuckled once more.

"Anything else beautiful?" Gaz hated it when he said things like that; they made her blush. She looked away, not wanting him to see her red cheeks.

"No? Ok then, looks like it's my turn. You wanna go out tonight?" Gaz snapped her head to face him, shock was all over her face. Her face was beet red, and her eyes wide. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Zim looked over at her and couldn't help but actually smile, not smirk, but smile.

"Then it's settled. I'll pick you up at 7 sharp. Be ready." And with that he got up and walked away, leaving an incredibly stunned Gaz.

 **~* 6:50 p.m.*~**

Gaz had gotten ready for her date with Zim an hour ago. She had on a black Lolita skirt with skulls on them, accompanied by a black and white striped tube top. She had webbed net stockings on under her skirt and slick, black, low-heeled boots that went up to her mid-shin. Because she had gotten ready so early, she's had to deal with the ranting and raving of Dib.

"I can't believe you're ACTUALLY going thru with this Gaz! I mean he's an alien for Christ's sake, AN ALIEN!" Dib was furious upon hearing the news of Gaz's date. Tonight also just happened to be a night their father was home.

"I know that Dib. Now leave me the hell ALONE!" Dib looked at her shocked.

"You know he's an alien and you're STILL going thru with this?!" all of a sudden their father came in from his lab in the basement.

"Dib, I don't want you making fun of your sister's choice in men. She can go out with whoever she wants as long as I deem them worthy." Both children were genuinely shocked. They actually didn't think he would care that much. Soon there was a knock at the door. Gaz looked over at the wall clock and saw it said 7:00. _He wasn't kidding when he said he would be here at 7 sharp._ Their dad, Professor Membrane, was the one to answer the door.

"Ah you must be Zim, my daughter's date for the night! It's a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions before you go."

"Of course, sir. It would be an honor to sit and talk with the world famous Professor Membrane." Zim did his military bow: right fist lifted to his left shoulder, left fist at his side. He wore a nice red, long-sleeve button up shirt with nicely pressed black dress pants. He had his usual boots hidden underneath his pants, and his hair was in its usual spiked up style.

Professor Membrane seemed quite satisfied with his reply and appearance, and led him into the kitchen.

"Please, have a seat. May I offer you a drink of some sort?"

"No, that won't be necessary, sir. Thank you though for the offer." The professor seemed to be impressed by the polite decline.

"So, Zim, what exactly are your plans for this evening?"

"Well, sir, I would like to take your lovely daughter to diner at Bloaty's Pizza and then, afterwards, catch a movie at the local theater at the mall." Zim was calm, cool, and collective when he spoke. He was not intimidated at all by the imposing figure before him. Gaz was really impressed with how Zim was reacting, and Dib was getting furious because it seemed like his dad was believing in his gentleman act. Membrane only nodded, and then continued.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I can assure you that my only intentions are to make sure Gaz is safe and cared for at all times. She's a unique and special creation that deserves only the best and the up most respect, which I intend to provide." Everyone was stunned at the answer. Gaz was blushing profusely; Dib was staring at the green teenager, his eye twitching every few seconds; and they're dad's face, though hard to tell, was beaming.

"Excellent! I expect her to be home before midnight. Oh and Zim I would like to just have some time to talk and get to know you better."

"It would be a pleasure, sir. And I will make sure Gaz is returned safely home before the appointed time."

And with that the couple left to enjoy their date.


	11. The Wonderful Date of Doom?

**A/N: Hey all! I would like to announce that gothgod9415 is going to be co-writing this and other stories with me! So hopefully together we can update more often! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Zim**

 **Chapter XI: The Wonderful Date of Doom?**

On the way towards the restaurant, Gaz wondered about what Zim had said to her father.

'Did he really mean all that? Is that really how he sees me?'

Zim looked over and saw her worried filled eyes.

"Is everything alright Little Gaz?"

Gaz looked at him startled.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine."

"Gaz?"

"It's nothing Zim."

He looked at her disbelieving.

"Really."

He gave her one last look before nodding. They walked in silence for another ten minutes before finally arriving at Bloaty's Pizza Parlor. As the two lovers enjoy their pizza, something stirred outside.

"Alright everyone ready?" Iggins stood there with 7 well-armed thugs, all dressed in black.

"Don't worry about us pipsqueak we'll get the job done." The blonde one told him. He had a nasty scar running over the bridge of his nose.

Iggins grinned. "And if you get caught?"

A very muscular mercenary stepped forward "Like the boss said, don't worry about it, this isn't our first time taking a hit request." Iggins started to walk away but stopped and turned.

"Oh and after your done with them, the rest of the 50K will be in your account by tomorrow."

Zim and Gaz just finished their meal when Zim saw seven masked men armed to the teeth. One started shouting. "Ok, here's the situation we're looking for a green kid and a Goth girl. Now either you hand them over and you can go about your day, or we start pumping lead!"

Zim whispered to Gaz "When I tell you to, run to the bathroom and go out the window."

Gaz looked at him, then whisper/shouted, "Zim are you nuts? I know you're a soldier but seriously there seven of them armed and armored and you're not so much as carrying a box cutter! What do you hope to do?"

"I plan to take out as many as possible and give you a fighting chance now go!"

Zim got up and Gaz, reluctantly, ran to the bathroom.

"Alright ladies, you wanna go? Let's go."

The seven mercenaries opened fire with their assault rifles as Zim charged forward and slid on his knees as bullets rained. Hopeless bystanders start to fall from their chairs and stools from the hot lead. Almost as soon as they opened fired, their guns were empty. Zim stood up and Heymakered the one closest to him just as three others pop in another mag. The man, still dizzy from the first hit, stumbles as Zim grabs hold him using him as a human shield.

"Shoot threw him." The blonde one ordered. The other five followed the command and unload their rounds on him. All Zim could do was hide behind the man to the safety of the counter as bullets hail on his back, ripping muscle from bone with sickening splats and plunks.

Zim pulled the pins from two grenades on the mutilated man and flipped the release as he kicks the body towards the six men, and ducked for cover. The blonde with the scar was able to move out of the way and duck behind a booth with two more of the mercenaries; the other three weren't so lucky. The body fell on one and knocked the other two off their feet. The grenades go off effectively killing them men.

 **~*Meanwhile at the Membrane's*~**

Dib and the professor were watching a science comedy when they heard repeated banging at the back door. Dib got up and opened the door to a worried and scared Gaz.

"Gaz honey, what happened? And where's Zim?"

Gaz just sat down trying to calm her breathing. After what seemed like days when it was only a couple of minutes, Gaz explained what happened.

"Dib call the police and grab the car I'm going to help Zim, you stay with your sister." Dib only nodded and grabbed a soda for Gaz.

The professor went to the left part of the house to his room and opened a box.

"I was hoping I never had to kill again but people need me." He grabbed two knifes with a hooked tip and a 9mm burette. He slipped on his iconic jacket and took off his goggles two reveal a hole in one eye (yes, you guessed it Dib and Gaz's father is Johnny!). He walked out to his car and headed to the pizza parlor.

 **~*Back at Bloaty's*~**

Zim was with the muscular blonde while the others were outside smoking. Just as the professor got there, he rammed into the wall taking one of the two out, the other jumped out of the way. As he hit the ground, he heard multiple gunshots and felt his body burn in pain. Johnny may be old but he still hasn't lost his touch. As he exits the car, Zim comes flying through the window of the front entrance, rolling to absorb the impact and ending in a crouch.

"Zim take these." With that the professor threw Zim the knives. Zim chucked them into the skull of the last mercenary.

"Alright, now let's go. I don't want to be caught out here like this."

Zim nodded in agreement and the two got into the car, and headed back to lay low at the Membrane's household.


	12. A Car Ride with Johnny the Professor

**Co-Author Note: this may be short in comparison to the rest but I figured people would like some background on the plot twist as well as the fatherly love by professor membrane aka Johnny.**

 **A/N: Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Chapter XII: A Car Ride with Johnny the Professor**

The ride home was eerily quiet; Zim couldn't help but stare at the man. The professor saw his confusion and sighed.

"Ok, what is it?"

"How, how are you still alive"

He sighed "In all technicality I'm not, my body is being kept alive by constant volts of electricity."

"Do your kids know?"

"Only Dib does since he is an exact clone of myself, so he has my memories. As for Gaz she has no clue, in fact I'm probably going to be bombarded with questions when I get back."

"So Gaz is not a clone?"

"No Gaz is my daughter not a clone."

The car stayed silent for a few more seconds before the professor spoke again. "Zim?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for protecting Gaz even if it meant sacrificing yourself. Of all the people in this world, I don't think one would help her nor show her companionship like you did. She's suffered great pain with no one to help her through life. Then you came along and showed her many things: how to feel for someone, how to love and what it feels like to be loved. I can't see anyone that she deserves more than you. Thank you."

Zim was speechless.

"Also, we need to find out who did this and why, and until then, we need to lay low. If you ever need a place to stay, my house is always open to you, ok Zim?"

"Yes sir."

Soon the house came into view. The professor pulled the car into the garage.

"So what do you say to coming inside? I need a person to keep Gaz from putting me into a coma with questions."

Zim just chuckled as they got out of the vehicle, "No problem sir. Lead the way."


End file.
